


I Wish I Was Your Lover

by sociallyawkwardpenguin



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardpenguin/pseuds/sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura go on a double date at Maura's insistence. When things go poorly, Maura takes matters into her own hands. Literally. Pure Rizzles, PWP. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat there next to Billy, watching him shovel pasta into his mouth and wondered, not for the first time that night, why I had agreed to go on this double date with Maura. Hadn't we learned that picking up men at yoga was not a good idea?

  
I looked over at Maura and caught her looking at me. She smiled brightly, then laughed when her date said something funny. I was too caught up in counting the ways I disliked Billy to even hear what the man had said.

  
Who kept the name Billy into their thirties, anyway? I counted that as reason number forty-two.

  
Samuel, Maura's date, seemed to be on a roll tonight. He said something else and Maura laughed gaily.

  
"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Billy asked, helping himself to my dinner roll before I could even reply.

  
I looked up at Maura again, and she quirked an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

  
Samuel prattled on about this one time, in yoga class, when the instructor fell asleep during one of the moves.

  
"I've heard of yoga being relaxing, but c'mon!" Samuel exclaimed. "The guy was teaching a class and there he was, snoring in front of us."  
If this date didn't end soon, I was going to be snoring in front of them. I gave Samuel a weak smile, then looked back over to Maura, who was still studying me. Please, I begged her silently. Please put an end to this misery. Please.

  
If she understood my silent plea, she gave no indication of it. Instead she just shifted her legs under the table, so that her Prada-encased foot brushed gently up against my calf. I shivered involuntarily at the contact, and this caused Maura to narrow her gaze at me.

  
Billy had finished his dinner and what was left of mine, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He leaned in to whisper into my ear, but wound up belching quietly as he started speaking.

  
"You cold, babe?" He whisper-burped. I scrunched up my nose and tried to stop myself from jerking away from him.

  
"I'm fine." I said, trying not to inhale his garlic-laden breath.

  
"Let's get you some coffee. And who wants dessert?" Billy asked the rest of the table as he waved over the waitress. "Oh man, those cannoli look terrific. How about a dozen, for the table?"

  
"A dozen?" I asked, incredulously. The man was thin as a rail but ate like his life depended on it. Women the world over must have been jealous of his metabolism.

  
"Yeah, you're right. Better make it two." Billy said as the waitress walked away, shaking her head.

  
"Oh look, they have a jukebox, Jane!" Maura pointed out.

  
"Oh yay!" I said sarcastically.

  
"I'll go put a few quarters in." Billy said as he got up and walked over to it.

  
"Samuel, what kind of music do you like?" Maura asked him, politely as I shifted my chair further away from Billy's after he got up. We were seated at a round table, which made it easier to scoot away from Billy and his breath while he was gone. Maura smiled at me as I moved closer.

  
"Oh, all sorts..." Samuel started, then began pontificating on the finer points of the music he enjoyed. If Billy could eat, Samuel could talk. And talk. And talk.

  
I looked over at Maura again and she winked at me. I sighed, and I know she heard it. Under the table she shifted her feet again, and I know this time she did it purposefully, so she could run her foot up my calf again.

  
This time I narrowed my eyes at her. What was she doing? What message was she trying to send?

  
I put my hand down on the table in an attempt to steady myself.

  
Billy came back from the jukebox. "I picked out a couple of fun songs I thought would be nice for our date." He said as he sat back down and shifted his chair right next to mine again. So much for shifting over when he got up. It was a small consolation that when I had shifted earlier, it had brought me closer to Maura.

  
Rod Stewart's "If You Think I'm Sexy" started playing. It took every ounce of my concentration not to groan out loud.

  
Maura put her hand on my forearm, sensing something sarcastic was about to come out of my mouth. It sent a flash of something up my arm and directly into my core. She felt it too. She must have, because her eyes darted from my forearm up to my face before she quickly turned back toward Samuel.

  
"Jane likes to listen to heavy metal in her cruiser when she's about to go in for a bust." She said to keep the conversation flowing.

  
"Really?" Billy asked. "I didn't picture you as the heavy metal type."

  
I didn't want to ask what he pictured me as.

  
The waitress came back with four coffees and two dozen cannoli. Billy didn't even realize I hadn't responded to him because he was too busy scooping up the pastries to put on his plate. Samuel took two and put them on his plate. Maura demurely took one, and looked pointedly at me. I politely took one and set it on my plate.

  
Maura picked up the cannoli and bit the end, licking a bit of cream off her lip as she chewed. "Mmm, that's good." She practically moaned.

  
Samuel turned to look at her hungrily and admittedly, so did I. An image of Maura, naked with my head between her legs, as she moaned those same words flashed suddenly before my eyes.

  
I felt myself start to blush at the thought, and felt a different reaction start between my legs. To distract myself from this sudden development, I picked up my cannoli and took a large bite out of it. Cannoli cream gushed out the opposite end, down the front of my shirt.

  
"Shit," I muttered, grabbing my napkin and scooping furiously at the cream resting on my chest.

  
"Aw, what a waste." Billy said sadly.

  
"Oh Jane, let me help you with that." Maura said as she picked up her own napkin and leaned over to start rubbing it against my chest. I gasped. Her hand, even wrapped in a napkin, should not be touching me there. It was a completely innocent gesture, but I couldn't stop the reaction I was having to it. I couldn't even wonder why I was having this reaction because the reaction was so intense that I couldn't think.

  
That's not true. I could think. But the thinking I was doing was centered on Maura's hands, and her lips, and oh god that visual of my head between her legs from before was back now too.

  
Maura began to pull her hand away and as she did so, she could clearly see my nipples harden through my shirt. She looked up at me quickly.

  
"Oh, you even have some cream here-" she said, swiping her finger gently across my bottom lip. She looked me right in the eyes as she put her finger to her mouth and liked the cream off.

  
I blushed even harder and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

  
"Here, have another one." Billy said, replacing my broken cannoli with a fresh one.

  
I had forgotten he was even there.

  
The track on the jukebox changed again, and the first few notes of Sophie B. Hawkins' "Damn, I Wish I was Your Lover" started playing.

  
"This song was quite popular when I was in high school." Maura remarked. "Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed." Maura sang lightly. She looked over at me and smiled slyly as the words "you're the only shoe that fits, I don't imagine I'll grow out of this" played.

  
"Damn I wish I was your lover..." she sang again, looking right at me. Under the table, she put a hand on my thigh.

  
I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, tossing my napkin onto the table. "Excuse me." I muttered. "I don't think my dinner agreed with me." I bolted toward the bathroom and locked the door behind me. At least the door drowned out the sound from that damned song.

  
What the hell was that?

  
What the hell was Maura doing? It was her idea to go out on this double date. It was her sudden attraction to Samuel and his mouth of infinite useless facts that had been the idea behind this date. So what was with the touching under the table and the winking and the seductive stares? I knew I couldn't be imagining it.

  
Someone knocked at the door.

  
"Occupied!" I yelled out.

  
"Jane it's me, let me in." Maura said. 

  
"Just a minute." I said, splashing some water on my face and using a paper towel to dry it off. It didn't help to cool me down at all.

  
"Jane, are you all right? Open the door."

  
I flicked the lock and swung the door open. Maura pushed her way in, and in the background I could hear Sophie crooning.

  
 _Give me an hour to kiss you..._

  
Maura closed and locked the door behind her. I stood backed up against the sink, watching her. She walked in and raked her eyes up my body. She crossed the small space between us and the next thing I knew, her hands were in my hair and her lips crashed against mine.

  
I moaned into the kiss, tangling my hands into her hair.

  
She wasted no time and slid one hand down my pants, into the waistband of my underwear. I cried out when her fingers slid into my sopping folds.

  
"So wet Jane. Why are you so wet?" Maura hissed against my lips between kisses.

  
"It's you," I cried out as she started to stroke me. "Oh god, it's you, Maura."

  
She kissed me again and stroked me harder. I was so wound up that it took me just seconds to come. "Oh Maura," I moaned against her lips.

  
She pulled away from me and grinned, satisfied that she has succeeded in her mission to get me off. I pushed her away, wiping the grin off her face, before I smiled slyly at her and turned us around, so that Maura's back was to the sink. I got down on my knees and hiked up her skirt.

  
"I've been thinking about this all night." I whispered to her as I moved her panties aside and ran my tongue from her sopping center up to her clit. "Somebody else is wet." I hissed.

  
Maura gasped as my tongue made contact again. I circled her clit before lapping at it quickly, not having any intention of drawing this out. Maura pulled my head in closer, wrapping her hand around the back of my head. I redoubled my efforts, and in seconds she started coming. I only stopped when I felt her knees begin to buckle.

  
I slid her panties back into place and lowered her skirt as I stood up. By the time I had reached a standing position, her lips were back on mine and our tongues were vying for domination.

  
We froze when someone knocked on the door, and I pulled away.

  
"Just a minute!" Maura yelled, turning toward the mirror and fixing her hair. She used a wet paper towel to clean her smeared lipstick off. In the mirror she pointed at me, and I realized that I was now wearing more of Maura's lipstick than she was. I cleaned myself up and we both did the best we could with our tasseled hair.

  
She looked at me before she walked to the door. "Let's finish this at home." She said quietly.

  
"You don't have to tell me twice." I said quickly, unlocking the door and walking out past her. We ignored the shocked look on the woman's face that waited outside and returned to the table.

  
"I'm sorry boys, but I have to call it a night. Something didn't agree with me. Maura's going to drive me home."

  
"Oh, that's too bad." Samuel said.

  
"Do you mind if I take the rest of these cannoli home with me?" Billy asked.

  
"Go right ahead." Maura said as she reached into her purse for some cash.

  
"Oh no, that's all right. We've got this." Samuel said as he looked at Billy for confirmation. Billy just shrugged as he shoved another cannoli in his mouth.

  
"Thanks." I said as I turned quickly and headed for the door.

  
"Thanks." Maura repeated and chased quickly after me.

  
"I'll call you!" Samuel yelled after us. Neither of us bothered to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

I practically ran to my car from the restaurant. I could hear Maura in her heels trying to keep up with me. I hit the button on my key fob, unlocking the doors. I slid into my seat and Maura swung her door open, sliding into the seat next to me before slamming her door shut.

The sound of the door slamming seemed to scare us both out of whatever fugue we were both in.

"What the hell did we just do, Maura?" I asked suddenly.

"Don't overanalyze it, Jane. Just drive."

I looked over at her, and she put her hand on my thigh and scooted as close to me as the seatbelt would let her to whisper to me, her lips almost touching my ear. "Unless you want to do it again right here, in plain sight of everyone at the restaurant, including our dates."

I felt my stomach drop and turned the key in the ignition. She was right, there was no point in analyzing this right now.

I turned us onto the highway, and we came to an almost immediate stop. Goddamn Boston traffic. It was after ten PM, and the traffic was still bumper-to-bumper. I eased us into the right lane, prepared to take the next exit.

"My house is closer." Maura pointed out as I took a right at the bottom of the exit.

"My mother lives in your house."

"In my guesthouse."

"I plan to fuck you so hard that she'll hear you in the guesthouse."

Maura moaned. Actually moaned at the idea, and a new gush of desire started between my legs.

"I'll be quiet. Just get us home."

I didn't like the idea of my mother being anywhere near where we were when we did this. Instead, I made an executive decision and flicked on the lights and sirens. We were back at my apartment in less than five minutes, and I made a mental note to track down the homeless guy we almost took out as we took a corner too tightly and buy him breakfast on my way back to work on Monday. I'd seen him before and I knew he recognized my cruiser and... shit, what was I thinking about this now for?

I braked hard and threw the car into park. It took me a second to be able to turn the key off in the ignition, because my hands were shaking that hard. In a flash Maura was unbuckled and straddling my lap. How she made it across the center console so quickly is a mystery, but her tongue was in my mouth and my hands were on her hips and it didn't matter how she got there. She started lowering the back of my seat and I stopped her.

"What?" She pouted, out of breath.

"Not here. Inside." I grunted.

"I plan to get inside of you." She smiled sweetly as she leaned in to kiss me again.

"No, in the apartment, Maura. Do you really want an indecent exposure arrest on your record, Chief Medical Examiner Isles?"

She huffed. "Fine." She threw open my door and a passing car blared its horn at us in protest.

"Way to go, Maur."

"Shut up and get me inside." Maura said.

"I plan on it." I said, playing on her own words.

I twisted to the side, to get out of the car, and she made no move to get off of my lap. "Are you getting off?" I asked.

"Not yet, but I imagine it won't take me long." She said, and kissed me again.

"Jesus." I muttered. I tucked her head down, and managed to get us both out of the car while she was wrapped around the front of me without dropping her. I slammed the car door while she hung on, walked across the street, and carried her up the front steps to my apartment building. She was kissing my neck and biting at my earlobe the entire time, and it was making me weak in the knees. I fumbled with my keys to the building entrance, but managed not to drop them. By the time I had gotten us up to my apartment door, she was unbuttoning my shirt.

"Shit Maura, wait for me to get us inside!" I hissed.

"Then hurry up." She said, continuing to unbutton. I had just swung open the door when she bared my chest and practically growled in pleasure.

I used my foot to shut the door behind us and Maura finally put her two feet on the ground. She pushed me back against the door, using one hand to hold me against the door and the other hand to flip the deadbolt into its locked position. She kissed me the entire time.

I reached for her shirt and pulled it out from her skirt and slowly, teasingly started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Christ Jane, just pull it off!" She moaned into my mouth.

"In a hurry, Maura?"

"Yes." She hissed, and then suddenly broke away from me, heading toward my bedroom and stripping out of her clothes along the way. I yanked my shirt off of my shoulders and started undoing my pants. By the time I made it into the bedroom I was in my bra and underwear, and Maura was stark naked and spread across my bed.

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked, pulling my underwear down and yanking my bra off.

"Years of practice." She grinned at me. "C'mere." She wagged a finger at me. "I think you said something about fucking me?"

The sound I made was something between a groan and whatever too many consonants together sounds like. I crawled across the bed until I was on top of Maura and kissed her.

The feeling of our bodies coming together with no barriers between us was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. I'd never been that turned on by a lover. I ran my hands down, over Maura's breasts and watched her nipples harden. I leaned down and took one of them in my mouth, sucking hard. Maura writhed under me, moaning.

"Jaaaaaane." She moaned.

I picked my head up and smirked at her before taking her other nipple into my mouth.

"Stop teas- OH GOD" she screamed as I snaked a hand between her legs and entered her with two fingers quickly.

"I knew you couldn't keep quiet." I said as I leaned back down to kiss her.

"More." She commanded between kisses.

I was more than happy to oblige. I inserted a third finger and used my thumb to stimulate her clit. Before long she had gone from writhing underneath me to bucking up to meet my hand on each thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh-" Maura started to cry out with each new thrust.

"You gonna come for me, Maura?" I rasped against her ear. "You like this, don't you? You like it when I talk to you. You like it when I fuck you."

"OH GOD YES, JANE!" Maura screamed as she came, depositing a hot gush into the palm of my hand.

"That's it, baby. That's it." I whispered to her between kisses as she came down. "You are so beautiful."

I looked down at Maura underneath me, skin glistening with sweat, panting hard. Her hair was a mess and she had lipstick all over her mouth again, and yet I'd never seen her look more gorgeous. It made me want to dive back in and go for another round. I slid my fingers out from inside of her and she moaned again. I open mouth kissed my way down her body, tantalizingly slowly, giving her time to rid herself of the sensitivity her orgasm had just created. By the time I had kissed my way down to between her legs, she was ready for me again.

I looked up at her once, and she was gazing at me with hooded eyes. "So beautiful," I whispered again before dropping my head and licking through her folds. She was so wet, and I licked her everywhere but where she needed it most, teasing her while indulging in her taste. She even tasted beautiful.

She wiggled underneath me, and one of her hands tangled into my hair. She tugged slightly, urging me back to where she needed me the most. I was too busy lapping up the results of the fucking we had just done to pay her much mind. She tugged harder though, and urged me back up with a desperate "Jannnne, please".

I looked up at her and gave her a wicked grin. "Always in a hurry. I thought that Doctor Isles would appreciate thoroughness."

"I'm going to thoroughly get you off." Maura said.

"Yes, you will, but not until I'm done here." I grinned, and dipped my head back down, this time giving her attention where she wanted it most.

I started with long, slow strokes from her center to her clit and back again, and as her breathing got faster and shallower, I laved faster and harder against her clit. I wrapped my arms around her thighs to keep them open, and was surprised when she grabbed both of my hands and threaded her fingers through mine.

Maybe this wasn't an emotionless, one night stand after all. I was surprised at the thought, and even more surprised at how happy I was with the idea.

Her hands tightened around mine and she came hard, nearly squeezing the top of my head off when she tried to squeeze her yoga-toned thighs together.

I rested against her for a moment, waiting for her to release my head and my hands. She finally opened her legs and I gave her clit one last, quick lick just to watch her jump. She giggled in response and then pulled me back up toward her.

I hovered just above her mouth, looking down at her. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?" I asked, as she pulled me down to kiss her.

"Yes, but I haven't mentioned how beautiful you are." She rolled us over and looked down at me. "And you are beautiful." She kissed me and pressed her thigh against my center. "Ooh, Jane, you're all wet again." She grinned.

"Gee, I wonder why."

She moved against me, grinding down hard right where I needed her.

"Jesus, Maura."

"You like that, don't you?"

"God yes. Don't stop."

"I won't." She said slyly.

She lowered one of her hands between my legs and entered me with two fingers. "Oh Jane..." She moaned. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this to you?" She asked, kissing me.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." She said. "At least since our appetizers tonight."

"What?!" I exclaimed, and she flicked her thumb against my clit.

"I'm kidding. It's been much longer than that."

"Now? You choose now to learn how to make jokes?" I asked, laughing at her.

"You feel better than I ever imagined." She said, deadly serious suddenly. "And lately I've been imagining this quite a lot."

"Oh my god," I moaned. "You have?"

She was thrusting into me harder now, and I knew it wasn't going to take me long.

"This, and so many other things, Jane."

"Like what?" I gasped. "Tell me."

"Oh, I plan to show you. But first you need to come. Come for me, Jane. Come for me and say my name."

"Oh Maura-" I was right on the edge, just waiting for the push that would give me what I needed and what Maura wanted to hear and feel.

She continued pushing her fingers into me, and then curled them up suddenly. "C'mon Jane. Let go. I've got you."

And just like that, I slipped over the edge and let the first wave wash over me.

"Oh Maura! Maura!" I yelled as she rubbed down harder on my clit. I threw my head back and she kissed up my neck back to my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around her and let her kiss me down from my high.

"You're even more beautiful when you lose control." Maura said as she laid herself down on top of me.

"Maybe I should lose control more often, then." I said.

"I could assist with that." Maura said, grinning.

"Yeah? What if I wanted to lose control again next week sometime? Or every day?"

"Then I'm your girl." Maura said quickly, kissing me.

"Really? Are you?" I said, pulling away from her so I could look her in the eye.

"If that's what you want, I'd be more than happy to be."

"Are we talking about the same thing here?" I asked.

"I think so." Maura replied, starting to look confused.

"It's just that the night started out with us going out on a double date with two men. A man that you were clearly quite attracted to."

"I know." Maura said quietly, then looked up at me. "Jane this is horrible, but it's the truth so please hear me out."

"Okay." I said, concerned.

"Do you know why I enjoy going out on double dates with you so much?"

"No, honestly, because I've never been on one that's worked out well. Did you see Billy tonight? Where do you find these guys?"

Maura laughed, and it made my heart skip a beat. "I think tonight worked out well."

"That's true."

"Well the reason I like it so much is that it always felt like I was going out with you. And in the end, when I knew I couldn't have you, I'd take the guy home and get the sexual release I was really hoping to get from you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." Maura said. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No, I think you're pretty spectacular."

"I mean, I was using them."

"So? Some of those guys are just begging to be used. Did you see Samuel tonight? He would have loved to be used by you."

"Well, I just want you to know that I wasn't using you tonight." Maura said seriously.

"I know." I said, kissing her. "And I wasn't using you."

"I always imagined it was you I was with, when I took those dates home."

"So was the real thing as good as you imagined?" I asked.

"No, it was better." She said, kissing me.

"So no more double dates?" I asked.

"Nope. Not unless we're going out together with another couple."

"Based on my track record, I don't recommend that." I said.

"Well what do you recommend?" Maura asked, kissing me again.

"I recommend something more exclusive."

"Oh really? Such as?"

"You and me. Together. Forever."

"I like that." Maura said as she rested her head on my shoulder. "We fit together."

"We do." I said.

Maura pulled the comforter up around us, and we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
